villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reptorex
History Reptorex is the son of Reptoraptor. After Wardrone accidentally killed his father, Reptorex became the leader of the Reptoids. Reign Supreme After Supreme was killed by Wardrone, Reptorex arrived at Earth to claim it. After Wardrone got into Reptorex's warship, Reptorex fought Wardrone. Wardrone retreated. Before Reptorex could start an invasion, Wardrone attacked again. Reptorex underestimated Wardrone and was killed. Resurrection Even death was not enough to stop him. The Raven(Agent of Insectants) revived Reptorex, Supreme, and Reptoraptor. The group of villains fought Wardrone but failed. The Raven escaped. The remaining team members fought Wardrone again but were turned against each other due to their hatred of each other. Reptorex escaped but Reptoraptor was launched out of an airlock. Arena After a few months, Reptorex was somehow captured. He ended up in arena with several other contestants including Supreme and Wardrone. It was later revealed that the arena mater was Reptoraptor. After Reptoraptor was defeated, Reptorex sentenced Reptoraptor to imprisonment. Final Invasion of Supreme After Supreme failed at yet another invasion and was killed again, Reptorex lead the Reptoids in another invasion. Reptorex ended Reptoraptor's imprisonment and put him in charge of helping the attack. The attack failed after Reptorex was defeated by Wardrone. Reptorex's warship's engine was destroyed and it crashed into Reptoraptor's warship. Both warships were destroyed in an explosion and Reptoraptor and Reptorex were presumed dead. Reptorex's son, Reptorex II took over the remains of the Reptoid empire. Reptoid Vengeance It was revealed that Reptorex was actually still alive and was disguised as Reptorex II's advisor. After a full on invasion was launched on Earth, Wardrone fought back. Reptorex somehow captured Wardrone,s wife while Wardrone fought Admiral Z and Zors. After Admiral Z and Admiral Zors were defeated, Wardrone went to Reptorex II's warship. Wardrone fought Reptorex II but before the killing blow could be dealt, Reptorex revealed he captured Wardrone's wife and would kill her. Wardrone used one of Admiral Z's spare guns to reveal Reptorex. Reptorex had a rematch at fighting Wardrone. He then used his dark matter to begin to crush Wardrone like a tin can. Before Reptorex could kill Wardrone, Reptorex II realized he was fighting for the wrong side and stabbed Reptorex from behind. Reptorex collapsed dead. Legacy Reptorex has remained in Hell since his death. He tried to escape once, but it failed and his torture was increased. Unable to die in hell, Reptorex accepted his fate in the afterlife. Pictures Reptorex.JPG|Reptorex's current form Reptorex Armored.JPG|Reptorex in his armor Trivia * Reptorex's ability to manipulate dark matter was inherited from his father Reptoraptor. * Reptorex became a coward after his first death and will often have another Reptoid shape shift to appear like him. * Reptorex was also stupid. In his final battle, he wore his armor but when he began monologuing, he retracted the armor. That is what gave Reptorex II an opening to kill Reptorex. Category:Mass Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Vengeful Category:OCs Category:Empire leader Category:Emperor Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Animals Category:Revived Category:Twin/Clone